Casey's Gift
by Helena Bellatrix
Summary: set sometime after Alex leaves in season 11. Casey does what she must to make Olivia happy. Casey/Olivia, Olivia/Alex
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Casey lay awake in bed, as she often did for hours each night, watching the snow drift gently past the window. The room was slightly cold, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. The moon cast a soft glow across the room, illuminating the face of the woman laying next to her. She listened to Olivia breathing softly, deep in sleep.

As she lay there, Casey though about how she and Olivia had met again after she had been disbarred.

_Casey was browsing absently through the bookstore, not sure what she was looking for. Recently she had found herself with lots of time on her hands, so she decided she would start reading again, as she often had when she was younger. It had been a while since she had been to the bookstore, and it had been rearranged since last time she had seen it. _

_After some time wandering through the shelves of books, she saw a woman she recognized. One who had been on her mind a lot lately. _

_"Olivia?" she said, walking over to the detective._

_Olivia looked up from the books she had been staring at. "Hi Casey," she said, smiling_ .

_Her smile seemed strained, like she was trying too hard. When Casey looked into Olivia's eyes, she understood why. __Her eyes looked terribly sad, and they looked slightly red, as if she had been crying not too long ago. Casey knew Olivia well enough to know that it took a lot to make her cry. _

_"Are you okay?" Casey asked, concerned._

_"I'm fine," Olivia answered, looking away._

_It didn't take Casey long to figure out what was wrong. _

_"You miss her, don't you?" she said._

_"What?" Olivia asked, looking up quickly._

_"Alex," Casey said. When she saw the confused look on Olivia's face she continued. "I heard what happened," she clarified. _

_"Oh," Olivia said. "Yeah, I miss her." She looked away again as tears started to fall from her eyes again. _

_"Come on," Casey said after a moment, gently guiding the detective out of the bookstore. "I'll buy you a coffee."_

Casey sighed at the memory. It hadn't been long after that day that she and Olivia had started dating. Casey had liked Olivia for some time, but had never had the nerve to ask her out when they had been working together. Despite the icy cold front she put up, she was very fragile when it came to certain things, and rejection was one of them. She wasn't sure she could handle seeing Olivia every day if she told her how she felt and found that the detective didn't feel the same way. And so she hadn't said anything for all the years they had worked together.

Casey was brought back from her thoughts by a small whimper from Olivia. She moved closer to the sleeping brunette, taking her gently in her arms. Olivia shied away at first, but relaxed after a moment. Casey kissed the top of Olivia's head.

"I love you, Liv," she whispered.

She knew that Olivia's feelings weren't so strong. She loved Alex, and no matter how much Casey loved her, that would never change. Olivia tried to hide her feelings when she was awake, but when she was dreaming, her tears gave everything away. Casey knew that she missed Alex terribly, and she had decided some time ago that she needed to do something about it. In the past few months, she had been happier than she had ever been in her entire life, and now it was time to make Olivia as happy as she had been.

The next morning after Olivia had left to go to work, Casey dug a folded piece of paper out of the drawer of her desk. On the paper was written a phone number which she had spent the past three weeks tracking down. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number, then waited. She didn't have to wait long before the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Alex?" she said quietly, "it's Casey Novak."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long delay in updating, i've been pretty overwhelmed with school and such, i changed my major from Music to Criminal Justice so i actually have to work now...so i haven't had much time. also, sorry if it doesn't make sense or has a bunch of spelling or grammatical mistakes...i was half asleep when i was writing and editing it...so i might have missed some stuff. anyway, hope you like it.

Olivia woke up on Christmas morning to find Casey already dressed and sitting on the bed looking down at her. She had a slightly sad expression on her face, which quickly disappeared when she noticed Olivia was awake.

"Are you okay, Casey?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Casey responded with a smile. "Merry Christmas, love," she said after a moment, leaning down to kiss Olivia gently on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Casey," Olivia said, giving her a hug.

"Come on," Casey said, taking Olivia by the hand and dragging her out of bed without giving her a chance to change out of her pajamas.

Olivia smiled slightly at Casey's excitement before following her into the living room. A large Christmas tree stood in one corner, with a few wrapped gifts under it. They sat down on the floor by the tree, and Olivia immediately handed Casey a gift.

"You first," she said, grinning.

Casey opened the gift, and Olivia quickly handed her another, and then another, until they had all been opened. Casey thanked her, then reached under the tree and handed Olivia single small box wrapped in silver paper. Olivia smiled shyly and took the box. Upon opening it, she found a gold bracelet with small red stones set in it.

"It's beautiful," she said, smiling at Casey.

"I thought you'd like it," Casey answered.

"Thank you," Olivia said, hugging Casey.

"You're welcome, Liv," Casey responded, hugging her back. She then looked over at the clock on the wall. "You're other gift should be arriving soon," she added.

Olivia gave her a confused look, but before she could say anything, Casey dragger her up off the ground and led her into the kitchen. "I made you breakfast," Casey said, earning a slight groan from Olivia.

"Don't worry, it's just some fruit," Casey continued. "I know you're not much of a breakfast person."

Olivia was halfway through a bowl of fruit when the doorbell rang. Casey quickly jumped out of her chair at the sound.

"Wait here," Casey said before leaving the kitchen.

Olivia heard the door open, and then heard it close a few seconds later. Casey then returned to the kitchen.

"Come with me," she said. She took Olivia by the hand and helped her up. Casey stood behind Olivia, putting her hands over Olivia's eyes and walking her out of the kitchen.

"Keep your eyes closed," Casey said as they walked toward the living room once again. When they reached the room, Casey turned Olivia around to face her.

"Open your eyes, but don't look around," Casey instructed.

Olivia opened her eyes and found Casey looking directly into them. She was concerned when she saw that Casey had tears in her eyes.

"Casey…?" she began, but was silenced by Casey's finger on her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Liv," she said, placing a gentle kiss on Olivia's lips. "I love you."

With that, Casey turned Olivia around, and Olivia's gaze was suddenly met my another pair of eyes. Olivia recognized them right away.

"Alex?" she said, shocked.

"Hi, Olivia," Alex said, smiling at her.

Olivia stood frozen for a moment longer before throwing her arms around Alex's neck and hugging her tightly. Alex laughed happily and hugged her back.

"I missed you," Olivia said, pulling back slightly.

"I missed you too," Alex said.

They looked at each other for a few moments, then Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia passionately on the lips. They both pulled back when they heard a sniff from Casey. Olivia walked back over to Casey and hugged her.

"Why, Casey?" Olivia asked. "Not that I'm not grateful," she hurriedly added, "but…why?"

"Because you love her," Casey said simply. "You missed her. I just want you to be happy."

Olivia smiled and wiped a tear from Casey's cheek with her thumb. "You're amazing, Casey, you know that?"

Casey smiled slightly. "If you say so," she said.

Olivia hugged her again. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Casey answered, pulling away and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Why don't we finish eating?" she said after a little while. "There's plenty of food for you too, Alex."

Olivia smiled happily and hugged Alex again. Alex smiled in amusement at the fact that the usually calm and composed brunette was practically bouncing around the room.

"What?" Olivia asked, noticing Alex grinning.

"Nothing," Alex said. "I'm just happy to see you again."

Olivia gave her a big smile. "I'm happy to see you too."

They exchanged another look, and as if they had read each other's minds, they both ran over to Casey and hugged her tightly. Casey laughed in surprise and hugged them back.

"Okay," Casey highly amused at Alex and Olivia's giddy happiness. "Food?"

"Okay," they both agreed, and the three of them walked toward the kitchen, Alex and Olivia still in each other's arms.


End file.
